


Kinks & Fetishes- Dat Ass

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Part Kinks, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Foreplay, Frottage, Groping, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sam is a little obsessed with Dean's ass, Smut, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, contains LOTS of nsfw pictures and gifs, explicit pictures, okay he's obsessed with it ALOT, pictures/gifs depicting nudity, porn with pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an incredible ass, who wouldn't be obsessed with it?</p><p>***contains several nsfw pics/gifs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks & Fetishes- Dat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add to this gif series more often but got behind...so I wanted to do one with a lot of gifs  
> hope you like it

This one was inspired by Jensen's incredible ass.

Because...damn

 

 

Sam loves everything about his brother. His gorgeous face, those beautiful emerald eyes, his full luscious lips, the fact that he has freckles, his incredibly sexy muscular body, his deep sexy voice, the way his legs bow out slightly when he walks, and his big thick gorgeous cock.

Then there's his ass.

Dean has the most incredibly perfect ass Sam has ever seen. Even before Sam hit puberty he caught himself staring at his brother's ass and every time he saw it, he wanted to reach out and grab it.

Sam would lie awake and stare at Dean, and his eyes always froze when they got to his brother's ass. He spent hours imagining what it would be like to touch it, and the older he got the dirtier his fantasies got...

Of course when Dean realized Sam had a thing for his ass he made sure Sam got to see it. He would leave the door partially open when he was taking a shower, then come out with a towel wrapped around his waist and made sure when he changed his back was to Sam.

When he got things out of the refrigerator or the Impala he made sure to stick his ass out or he would drop things on purpose and always bend over exaggeratedly. He walks in front of Sam whenever he can, and no matter what Sam's eyes are always drawn to it. It doesn't help that he wears tight jeans that fit him so perfect it somehow makes his perfect ass even better.

and okay, sometimes Sam lags behind on purpose just so he can watch Dean's ass in those tight jeans, picturing grabbing that ass. But he's totally discreet about it. Until that ass hypnotizes him and he is full blown staring with a full blow raging boner. Then Dean catches him and gives him that sexy smirk, the one where his sexy dimples push in and Sam know's he's in trouble.

It all started the first time Dean kissed Sam, Sam's hand automatically grabbed his perfectly perky ass. He was so caught up in feeling Dean's incredible lips on his and having his hand on his brother's firm ass he shoved Dean's jeans down and could not take his hands off of it...but Dean didn't care because he loves his ass being groped which was perfect because Sam absolutely loves groping it.

Ever since that day Sam has had a thing for grabbing and groping his brother's ass. Only now they are doing a lot more than kissing. Now Sam gets to finger it, eat it and fuck it. Sam _loves_ Dean's ass. Dean knows it too and uses it to his advantage, and he loves making Sam ridiculously horny. He sends Sam pictures if Sam goes somewhere and it's taking too long. Sometimes it's a dick pic but most of the time it's an ass pic, and no matter where Sam is he is always home in record time when he gets a picture like this...

Dean doesn't only tease Sam on purpose, sometimes Dean isn't even awake when he's driving him insanely horny with his gorgeous ass. Most mornings Sam wakes up and glances over at his hot sexy brother he wakes up to this...

...and on days Dean wakes up before Sam he does something to put him over the edge, like wear a tight pair of underwear so Sam is dying to rip them off and grab his ass. If he really wants to fuck with Sam he puts on a thong, but those days are pretty rare and Dean usually has to be extremely horny and drunk.

Last week they were searching through a vic's house, Sam was searching the inside while Dean looked around out by the pool. Sam didn't find anything so he went outside. When he finally found Dean, he was standing in front of him wearing just his boxers then slowly pulled them off and jumped in the pool and of course he talked Sam into coming in the pool so Dean could fuck him. He doesn't just do things like that on the job...

He does it at home too, always when Sam least expects it. Sam will walk into a room and Dean will be naked on the bed or the couch, and it takes every ounce of control for Sam to not cream his pants like a twelve year old.

Sam loves when Dean straddles his cock and starts grinding into him, his hands immediately grab Dean's ass. Sometimes Sam gets so into it he's coming before Dean even fucks him because he is always so turned on by feeling and groping. 

 

Sam can't watch TV without pulling Dean onto his lap so he can grope that ass. They haven't watched anything in years because they always end up having sex instead.

 

But he isn't always groping the hell out of Dean's ass. Sure his hands rarely leave it, it's like they are superglued to it but he does like slowly massaging his fingers into the firm muscles or ghosting his fingers across it slowly because Dean loves it just as much as Sam and it's one of his favorite ways to get Dean hornier.

 

and sometimes he just wants to hold it, he loves to just feel Dean's incredible ass in his hands.

 

Even when Dean's fucking him, Sam's hand are steadily pushing and grabbing those perfect globes, he loves feeling every inch of Dean's body but his ass is by far Sam's biggest kink.

Sometimes he just wants Dean to fuck his face so he can suck his big thick cock while he squeezes his ass and fingers him because the only thing hotter than Dean's ass is watching him come apart and the hot noises and faces he makes as he's coming.

When Sam fucks Dean, Dean loves it rough and Sam loves it that way too but Dean always teases him until Sam is at his breaking point so he always returns the favor. He starts out by sloooowly getting Dean worked open, driving him totally fucking insane until he's pounding down on Sam's fingers begging for Sam to fuck him and holy shit, it's the hottest damn thing ever.

then he teases his cock across Dean's rim but sometimes he is so caught up in staring at that incredible ass Dean gets pissed. And sometimes that's a good thing...

because Dean, being the bossy bottom he is, will shove Sam back and ride him. And since he likes it from behind he rides Sam reverse cowboy and _holy shit_ , watching Dean's ass take him in with a close up view of his gorgeous ass bouncing around is pure fucking ecstasy. 

When Dean doesn't get impatient, Sam likes to start off nice and slow until he's begging for it harder...

...then Sam gives it to him, pounding into his brother tight heat as hard and fast as he can because that's how they both love it.

 

 

They almost always take a shower together after they take turns on each other and it just wouldn't be a shower unless someone's getting blowed or they're having sex, and of course Sam's hands never leave the perfect globes of that perky ass. He feels it, fingers it and depending on who's turn it is sometimes he fucks it. Sam loves being inside of Dean's tight ass, the only thing he likes better is Dean fucking him in the ass. Especially in the shower because Dean holds him up against the wall and Sam holds onto his ass the entire time. Sometimes they get each other ready in the shower before they have sex, and when they do it at the same time...it's fucking awesome.

 

Sam loves making Dean insanely horny, to the point he is begging him to have sex because that is exactly what his brother does to him every single time they have sex. Sam's favorite way to get Dean to his breaking point is to rim him, he loves dragging his tongue along the silky smooth skin and shoving a finger in, feeling Dean shudder under him as he hits his sweet spot over and over.

                      

 

 

 

Sam suddenly realizes he has been daydreaming about Dean's ass when he hears Dean yelling his name from down the hall. He looks in their bedroom, but Dean isn't in there. He finally finds him in the bathroom, the shower door is open as the water cascades down his body and his hand is slowly running over his ass.

"You gonna get in, or stare at my ass all day?"

Dean knows what he's doing. Sam doesn't care, he loves every second of it, because he loves every thing about his brother, especially his ass. And Dean's trying to drive him completely out of his mind because he loves watching Dean finger himself. As Sam shoves his jeans and boxers down and rips his shirt over his head, Dean is scissoring his fingers over his prostate. He glances over his shoulder at Sam, slides his tongue across his plump pouty lips and seductively smiles at Sam.

"So...you gonna make me do this myself?"

Sam grabs Dean's wrist and Dean eases his fingers out. Sam slides two fingers in and spreads him open. As his tongue darts around the smooth skin Dean bites down on his lips and groans, slapping the tiles on the wall hard as his back arches when he feels Sam pull back then shove his fingers in deep. Sam runs his hand over Dean's ass cheek as his fingers massage his prostate.

"Fuck!" Dean grunts, his eyes slamming shut as Sam slides another finger in.

Sam pushes his fingers in faster as Dean pushes back harder. "You wanna fuck?" 

"Goddamn right I wanna fuck."

Sam stands up, kissing a trail up his brother's spine. He jerks Dean's head over and kisses him hungrily. Dean grabs a fistful of his hair as he pushes down on Sam's fingers harder. When Sam slowly eases them out Dean looks like he's going to protest.

 "You're gonna fuck me. I'll fuck you into the mattress after."

Dean seems satisfied with it, although he shot Sam a look when he said it. Normally he doesn't like when his little brother tries to boss him around, unless it comes to sex then Sam can be as aggressive as he wants unless Dean is in the mood to be the more dominate one. Sam really doesn't care, all he can think about is getting his hands back on his brother's incredible ass, because Sam loves that ass. The only thing he loves more, is Dean. But since Dean happens to be attached to that gorgeous ass he can get away with saying he loves Dean's ass more than anything. Except sex with Dean, because that's epic. But that's another story. 

 

 

 

A special thank you to Jensen Ackles...

...for having the most incredible ass ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have alot more gifs and pics so there will be more fics coming in this series, most of them will only have one or two pics or gifs tho, not a bunch but if you like these with lots of pics I will do another one.


End file.
